Desastre navideño
by Lw Sforza
Summary: Fetejando las fiestas siempre deseamos una hermosa cena, mas si es para la persona que mas amas, pero cuando todo sale mal? Yaoilemon parte de las Crónicas de KxR


**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**DISCLAIMER:** _**Beyblade** no me pertenece, este es un fic hecho por fan's y para fan's, todos los derechos de la serie y manga pertenecen a **Aoki Takao/ BB Proyect / Tv Tokio**, este fic no es hecho con fines lucrativos, y como siempre lo he dicho, son solo divagaciones de mi ya afectada mente_

**Advertencia: **Este fic narra una historia yaoi/shonen-ai relación chico por chico, si no gustas de la lectura por favor deja este fic.

**Dedicatoria: **Este es mi primer trabajo como parte de las Crónicas de Kai y Rei, a la que doy gracias, por fin mas Kai x Rei TT… da gusto, da gusto, y mas gusto da ser una ORGULLOSA miembro de ellas.

**Gracias...**n.n

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Desastre navideño**

**Autor: Kanna Kuroneko**

Las luces, el frío, la música, y los adornos, no dejaban en duda de que temporada se celebraba, el muerdago, las coronas, el árbol, y no podían faltar los regalos. Si por fin era navidad, y como en esta temporada, él siempre se preparaba para los festejos. Hacia ya un año, que por fin podía decir que era un hombre completamente completo y feliz; hacia ya un año que el y su querido amante se habían prometido amor.

Y era en estas fechas que el deseaba, por todos los medios posibles, hacerlo completamente feliz. Hacerle sentir lo mismo que él sentía cuando se perdía en sus hermosos ojos rojos.

Por fin Rei Kon se sentía feliz y completo como nunca en su vida.

Abrió sus ojos hermosos ojos ambarinos, y se sintió feliz al sentir aquellos brazos fuertes en su cintura, se dio vuelta lentamente para quedar frente a su amante querido, y una vez más constato que era el hombre mas feliz; es decir nadie aparte de él, podía despertar en brazos de Kai Hiwatari.

Sonrió débilmente al pensar en eso, se sentía orgulloso Kai era suyo, y el pertenecía a Kai.

-"Despiertas muy temprano"- susurro Kai con los ojos aún cerrados.

Una risa escapo de sus labios, clara y nítida como el mismo, puso sus manos en su pecho desnudo mientras lo acariciaba con amor, lentamente subió sus manos hacia su cuello donde lo "capturo" por completo.

-"Parece que no soy el único"- susurro en sus labios para depositar un beso tranquilo.

Obviamente este fue bien recibido y correspondido de igual forma.

-"Hoy es navidad y tengo que madrugar para hacer todos los preparativos de la cena"-

Quito las sabanas de su cuerpo y se levanto de la cama, busco ropa en su armario y comenzó a vestirse. Por su parte Kai hizo lo mismo. Aun siendo un día feriado tendría que trabajar, para su desgracia, disfrutaba tanto viendo a Rei de aquí para allá, ayudarlo en los quehaceres de la casa, y ante todo viendo como su amante hacia todo con total empeño y dedicación.

-"No pareces muy gustoso de ir a trabajar"- dijo Rei riendo al notar la expresión meditabunda de Kai.

Un suspiro cansado por parte de Kai se escapo de su boca, y cerro los ojos, mientras acariciaba su cabello, en ese ademán que Rei consideraba tan sexy. En su mente se decía que no era raro que Rei le leyera con tanta facilidad.

-"Los negocios no esperan, ni siquiera a navidad, la empresa de mi abuelo no espera a nadie"- dijo Kai fríamente a lo que Rei solamente sonrio.

Esa era la forma de ser de Kai, y sin duda no la cambiaria por nada, Kai nunca festejaba las navidades, y desde que se volvieron amantes esta seria una navidad, la primer navidad en que Kai, por fin la festejaría gustoso. Y con el trabajo que le había dado!!... había tenido que recurrir a sus encantos mas "sutiles"; que quería decir con esto, que había tenido que lanzar a Hiwatari a la cama, mientras le suplicaba entre besos, gemidos y suspiros. Pero al final había valido la pena. Ya que Kai había decidido, en palabras de él, ser benévolo con el y aceptar la cena de navidad.

-"Lo se Kai, así que apresúrate, si no llegaras tarde al trabajo"-…

Así pues la mañana paso rápidamente, despidió a Kai como siempre solía hacerlo y este sin mucho animo, había marchado a la oficina. Ahora la casa estaba presta a que el hiciera maravillas. Había decidido no adornar la casa, esperando justo el día de navidad para hacerlo. Sin más comenzó, su ardua tarea, sacando cajas y mas cajas, que en lo largo de un año, había almacenado. La primera caja que saco contenia el árbol de navidad, un hermoso árbol blanco con las puntas doradas.

Lo puso de pie justo entre el sofá de la sala y la pared, en un rincón que le había parecido por demás acogedor. Y solo ahora notaba que la decisión de Kai por vivir solos en un apartamento. Que sin duda Rei consideraba más un penthouse. (-.-U) Había sido sin lugar a dudas la mejor decisión. Rei sonrío, Kai siempre tan independiente.

El siguiente paso, poner las luces de colores en el árbol, tomo la caja y con mucho cuidado desenrollo la serie de luces. La conecto para verificar el funcionamiento de ellas y…

Primer inconveniente… las luces no prendían.

Un suspiro en labios de Rei, mas una sonrisa que le siguió; eso no era mas que un pequeño inconveniente, con ánimos de sobra, Rei tomo la serie y comenzó a revisar foquillo por foquillo. Así paso una hora, el resultado, la serie seguía sin funcionar.

Rei dio un suspiro más decepcionado, cuando por fin al poner el último foquillo, se dio cuenta que justo al final de la serie, el cable se hallaba roto y el alambre despeinado estaba fuera. Sintió como por poco se iba de espaldas, al ser tan distraído como para no notarlo.

-"Bien no queda mas remedio"- Dijo Rei poniéndose de pie, y tomando su chaqueta.

Salio en su travesía de buscar una nueva serie, llego al centro comercial, para su suerte en una de las tiendas encontró una serie peculiar. Foquillos titilaban en colores, rojo y amarillo. Rojo como los ojos de Kai y amarillos como los suyos. Bien, nada mejor para decorar su árbol.

Con entusiasmo Rei entro en la tienda y compro una de estas series, una vez hecho, volvió a casa y siguió en su labor. Coloco la serie y por fin se dio a seguir con su siguiente labor, colocar las esferas, esferas de color dorado y adornadas con diamantina, en forma de grecas de varios diseños.

Una vez terminada su labor, y con el recuento de unas cuantas esferas rotas, prosiguió en su ardua tarea, los adornos en la casa, escarcha por aquí y escarcha por allá. Una corona hermosa en la puerta, adornos de hombres de nieve y Santa Claus, en las ventanas. Ahora venia la parte mas difícil de toda la tarea, colocar la escarcha que colgaría del techo.

Se dirigió a un pequeño closet del cual saco una pequeña escalera, lo suficientemente alta como para alcanzar el techo. Subió en ella y con cuidado comenzó a colocar escarcha por escarcha. Llego un momento en que Rei ya no podía alcanzar el techo para seguir acomodando, y haciendo un esfuerzo. Rei intento llegar hasta ese lugar para acomodar el adornito, sin embargo no seria sorpresa para nadie, que, al estar la escalera haciendo equilibrio en una pata, esta lo perdiera y Rei simplemente cayera al suelo con un ruido estrepitoso.

Abrió los ojos lentamente aún quejándose del tremendo golpe, la cabeza aún le hormigueaba y estaba mareado. Sobo un poco su nuca, cuando noto con dolor que al intentar levantarse, su trasero dolía demasiado.

-"Genial no solo estaba adolorido por el ímpetu de Kai ayer por la noche, si no que ahora, también estaré adolorido por este tremendo golpe"- dijo Rei poniéndose lenta, muy lentamente de pie.

Se apoyo en uno de los respaldos cercanos, aún doliéndose, Rei respiro profundamente intentando calmar su dolor. Y sosteniendo su pequeño, redondo y delicioso trasero. Un par de suspiros le ayudaron a calmarse, pero aun permaneció quieto por un par de segundos más.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar oportunamente, mientras Rei le dirigía una mirada molesta, a paso pequeño y con unos cuantos –auch- de su boca, Rei se dirigió al pequeño estante en el que estaba el susodicho aparato. El neko juro que si era Max o Takao para dedicarle una feliz navidad, le gritaría por haberle provocado el dolor intenso de caminar, solo para recibir la llamada…

Levanto la bocina y coloco el auricular en su oreja… no tenia idea de que esa llamada seria el principio de un largo día.

-"Hola, habla Rei Kon"- contesto Rei duramente

_-Señor Kon- _escucho al otro lado. Bien por lo menos no era Takao.

-"Si, ¿en que puedo servirle?"- dijo con la voz claramente suavizada.

-_"Señor Kon, llamamos de la tienda de carnes de exportación, hace 2 días ud. pidió un pavo navideño"-_

-"Si así es"- dijo el neko algo confundido

-_"Lamentamos informarle señor que debido a problemas internos en la empresa, no nos será posible entregar su pedido"-_

-"Eso no es posible"- susurro el neko molesto y decepcionado.

_-"Lamento decirle señor que es cierto, le ofrecemos una disculpa, el dinero de su producto será reembolsado"-_

-"No pueden hacerme esto, ¿tiene idea de cuan difícil seria para mi?"-

_-"Lo lamento señor Kon, feliz navidad"-_

Y justo cuando Rei se disponía a responder algo, la línea ya se hallaba muerta al otro lado.

Un enorme suspiro mas un ligera molestia fue lo que quedo para Rei. Levanto el rostro, y sin mas llevo su mano a su cuello donde masajeo un poco, la caída aun dolía, pero ahora le preocupaba mas que hacer con respecto a la cena. Bien, en cuestiones de cocina, no volvería a hacer caso a su querido amante. Kai le había insistido, -de una forma muy melosa que raramente se veía en Kai- que dejara las compras del pavo para después, indeciso Rei le había dicho que no era tan fácil.

¿La respuesta de Kai? Pues bien Kai solo había levantado la bocina había hablado a la dichosa tienda y había dejado pedido el DICHOSO pavo a su nombre y dirección.

-"Fantástico"- susurro Rei

Miro la casa y la decoración le recordó por que hacia todo. Sonrió y miro la habitación en silencio.

-"Bien vale la pena"- dijo Rei tomando de nueva cuenta su chaqueta y saliendo de nuevo por la puerta.

Recorrió varias tiendas y centros comerciales sin mucho éxito, siguió su camino por 2 horas hasta que por fin hallo un letrero de rebaja en un súper mercado. Entro con mucho ánimo, sin saber que sería presa de la "euforia" navideña. Entrando, varias mujeres arrasaban literalmente todo lo que tuviera un letrero rojo de "rebaja"

Entonces Rei vio con decepción que ya no había ningún pavo en las vitrinas, se dio ánimos con el pensamiento de que bien podría cocinar otra cosa, sin embargo esta decisión fue rápidamente eclipsada, cuando las mujeres sin mas ni mas, barrían -literalmente- con todo lo que se hallaba en la tienda.

Se dirigió al pasillo de productos enlatados, y noto como para su suerte, había los ingredientes necesarios para hacer, -aunque fuera- una sencilla "crema". Animado se dirigió al estante con la comida enlata, cuando noto a una pequeña anciana que se hallaba en lugar mirando con insistencia la lata.

Bien era su momento de ser "fiero" y pelear esa lata por su amado… (bueno tal vez no tanto) El caso era, que esa lata seria la cena de Kai. Cuando al fin llego la anciana le dedico una rápida mirada, sagaz y mortífera que poro segundos impacto a Rei. Para después simplemente pasar a ser la mirada de una anciana, repleta de ternura.

-"Jovencito, ud. Podría bajar para mi esa lata"-

Rei la miro interrogante. Y la anciana al notarlo sonrió de la forma mas esplendida y he de agregar, mas chantajista del mundo.

-"Como vera ud. Soy anciana y me temo que no alcanzo la comida, y cuando lo vi, pensé que un joven tan apuesto, y con esos hermosos ojos me podría ayudar. Puedo ver que ud. Es una persona muy amable"-

El neko se sonrojo visiblemente mientras con una sonrisa afable correspondía a la anciana.

-"¿como puede saber ud. eso señora?-

La anciana sonrío maliciosa, y el neko no lo noto.

-"Los años joven, no pasan en vano"- dijo "amable" la viejecilla

Rei sintió como el nerviosismo se apoderaba de el al ver como la anciana, tenia sin dudar esa mirada tierna en su semblante. Sintió una gota correr por su nuca y una sonrisa nerviosa posarse en sus labios. Sin mas tomo la lata en sus manos y se la dio.

-"Muchas gracias joven, espero y su novia sepa valorarlo"- dijo la anciana

Rei abrió con desmesura sus ojos mientras sus labios intentaban decir algo. La anciana lo miro divertida mientras depositaba la lata en su carrillo.

-"¿Cómo lo se?"- dijo la anciana haciendo la pregunta que se había atorado en la garganta de Rei. –"Bien solo alguien enamorado tendría esa expresión"-

Sin mas la anciana dio la vuelta y se marcho dejando a Rei con una sonrisa extrañamente satisfecha.

-"Bien señora… que diría, si yo le dijera que la persona que mas amo, y que tengo la fortuna de tener a mi lado no es mi "novia" precisamente, si no mi novio"- dijo Rei sonriendo y diciendo a la nada, mirando el camino por el cual la anciana había desaparecido.

Rei salio de la tienda aún con su travesía de buscar lo mas indicado para cena. Llevaba dos calles lejos del súper cuando algo sin más golpeo su cabeza. Y lo hizo detenerse de golpe.

-"Un momento!! Esa anciana me coqueteo solo para robarme mi lata de comida!!!"-

Y por tercera vez en ese día se sintió decepcionado. Camino mas tiempo sin encontrar nada. Absolutamente nada, la euforia de las fiestas había dejado las tiendas de comida y abastos literalmente vacía, y estaba de acuerdo en que lo que quedaba en las tiendas no era digno de Kai, y no solo eso, no era digno de ninguna persona. Verduras en muy mal estado, latas abiertas o incluso carne de un color desagradable; no era precisamente su idea de una cena deliciosa de navidad.

Miro su reloj y noto que ya había perdido mucho tiempo intentando buscar comida, Kai pronto regresaría y aún tenía que dejar la casa en excelente estado.

Decepcionado y algo cabizbajo Rei regreso a casa, sin muchas expectativas ahora, la gran cena de navidad que tenía planeada para Kai, parecía un sueño algo lejano. Pero no todo estaba perdido no?

Por fin habiendo llegado a casa, se dedico a recoger cosas, la escalera tirada, las cajas de las esferas, las bolsas de la escarcha, los trastes, la ropa, en fin hizo de todo para que su hogar se hallara impecable para su amor.

-"Bien todo esta recogido, y yo estoy sudoroso"- dijo Rei notando su afable condición de esos momentos.

Su cabello desalineado, con mechones sueltos por todos lados, su ropa sucia y llena de algo de polvo y manchas que no sabia muy bien donde las había hecho, sus manos algo sucias y su cuerpo algo cansado, que mejor medicina para algo así que un baño.

Entro a su habitación y justo encima de la cama –que no hace falta mencionar compartía con Kai- dejo su ropa que se pondría en la noche, algo para recibir a Kai. Soltó su cabello y se despojo de su ropa, la coloco en el cesto y se envolvió con la toalla. Listo para su baño Rei entro en el, y sin mas comenzó su ducha. Inicio su tarea de lavar su cabello, el vapor de la regadera le reconfortaba y el agua caliente golpeando su espalda era de los mas relajante.

Se disponía a enjuagar su hermosa enredadera negra –llámese cabello- cuando paso…

Un enorme grito se dejo escuchar por todo el lugar, Rei gritaba entre asustado y molesto. Soltó varias maldiciones en chino, que para su buena fortuna nadie entendio. ( si no hubieran dicho que, que vocabulario era ese)

Pegado como un gato asustado en la pared del baño se hallaba Rei mirando con molestia a la regadera, como si esta fuera su peor enemigo en el mundo. Metió su mano dentro del chorro de agua, y una vez soltó una maldición incompresible. El nuevo problema, pro mas que giraba el grifo de agua caliente, esta nada mas no salía.

-"Buen día para decidir quitar el agua caliente"- dijo sarcásticamente el neko a la nada.

Bien ahora tenia un problema, meterse a la regadera con el agua completamente helada. –Es decir Rusia, Moscú bañándose con agua exageradamente fría- Ó simplemente salir de la regadera y dejar su cabello enjabonado para que después luciera terrible.

Ya fuera por vanidad y cualquier otro pretexto el neko, sin más, hizo acopio de todo su valor y entro en el chorro de agua helado, brincando otra vez para intentar no temblar tanto por el frío. Como pudo logro terminar su baño y sin salir mayor complicación salio.

Apenas abría la puerta del baño cuando noto un hedor especialmente extraño en su casa, preguntándose que podría ser el aroma el neko llego al lugar. Siendo guiado por su olfato Rei fue dar a la sala, cual sería su impresión que su tan querido árbol de navidad se quemaba. La pared llena de hollín, y el árbol sin mas encendido.

Sin pánico el neko, se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina hay lleno un balde con agua suficiente, y sin mas regreso al lugar rociando el agua sobre el árbol. En su apuro Rei olvido algo, el susodicho árbol aún se hallaba conectado, y por tanto la corriente eléctrica aún fluía. Obviamente cuando al agua toco el enchufe, no solo el árbol termino por apagarse. Las luces en el apartamento titilaron y por fin todo se apago haciendo un sonido de descarga.

Rei vio con extrema decepción como las luces del apartamento se apagaban, y aún con el balde en la mano, solo bajo la cabeza, decepcionado a un límite, que ni siquiera el se conocía.

-"Genial… ¿que acaso el cielo esta en mi contra el día de hoy?"- susurro cabizbajo el neko. (no les han tocado días así TT)

Bien no quedaba mas que, cambiarse de ropa, si no quería pescar una pulmonía, ya que aún se encontraba en toalla; y cambiar el fusible de la luz, tomando en cuenta que debía hacer un recuento de daños. ¿Cuantos aparatos estarían mal después de la descarga?

Regreso a su habitación y se vistió, no noto que el reloj en la pared indicaba una hora en especial, 5:45 p.m. y no faltaban mas que 15 minutos para que Kai llegara. Fueron esos quince minutos y un poco mas lo que le tomo arreglar su cabello.

Noto con tristeza como su plan de hacer la cena perfecta, había sido, PER-FEC-TA-MEN-TE un desastre. Suspiro una vez más y se puso de pie, abrió la puerta de su habitación, y miro con tristeza como un enorme charco de agua se extendía por el blanco azulejo del piso. Levanto la vista para sentirse decepcionado una vez más. Lo que alguna vez era un árbol de navidad grande y lindo ahora solo era una masa de varillas negras y cubiertas de hollín. Sin mencionar la horrible marca que había quedado en la pared y el techo.

Se dirigió sin más a la puerta del apartamento cuando lo escucho, el sonido de unas llaves que lo puso extremadamente nervioso. Por momentos pensó que era en la casa de al lado, pero casi de inmediato reflexiono, la casa de "al lado" quedaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar las llaves del vecino. Con terror miro su muñeca y noto que tan distraído que estaba no había colocado su reloj.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta rápidamente y rogando mentalmente, haciendo oración y media. Abrió la puerta con los ojos cerrados. No escucho absolutamente nada por unos segundos.

-"¿Rei?"-

Fue cuando escucho esa voz que supo que, su plan de navidad había sido un completo y total… FIASCO.

Cerró la puerta de golpe y se recargo de espaldas a ella.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Kai simplemente no sabia como interpretar eso, levanto una ceja débilmente mientras tocaba la puerta. Rei se hallaba recargado en ella y no lo dejaba entrar.

-"¿Rei estas bien? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no me dejas pasar?"- dijo Kai tocando por quien sabe cuanta vez la puerta.

Del otro lado Rei hacia lo posible por contestar pero el sentimiento ganaba terreno en el, y lo que menos quería era desquitar la frustración de su pésimo día en Kai.

-"No es nada, solo dame un segundo para respirar"- dijo Rei respirando lentamente.

-"Como que no es nada Rei, ¿no me dejas entrar por nada?... ¿Qué ocurre?"- y el siempre tono irascible de Kai esta vez se pondría en su contra, con un tan pésimo día. Rei sintió de inmediato que ese tono de Kai era un reproche, su temple simplemente no lo resistió.

-"¿Quieres saber que pasa?"- dijo el neko completamente molesto –"Lo que pasa es que quería que esta noche fuera inolvidable para ti!! Yo solo quería que esta noche fuera perfecta para ti!!! Pero ¿sabes algo? mis esfuerzos fuero inútiles y todo parece estar en mi contra!!!-

Adherido a esta última frase Rei había golpeado con rabia la puerta y sin esperar mas explicación, había corrido a su habitación cerrándola con llave.

Ahora Kai se hallaba de pie en la entrada de su casa, con una cara de incredulidad que habría sido oro si alguien la hubiese visto. El panorama dentro de la sala no era muy confortante, intento prender la luz, pero en seguida noto que el apagador no funcionaba. Entro a tientas dejando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. No tenía la vista tan aguda como el gato, como para adaptarse tan rápido a la oscuridad.

Y hablando de gatos se acerco a la puerta de su habitación y toco ligeramente la puerta. No recibió respuesta alguna, giro la perilla y noto que, como lo había sospechado estaba cerrada.

-"Rei, sal… ¿que ocurrió aquí? ¿Tu estas bien?...- No recibió respuesta alguna, ni un mínimo sonido- ¿si quiera me hablaras?- dijo Kai al cabo de un rato.

Al no obtener respuesta. Kai noto que nada obtendría hay, sin mas tomo sus llaves y salio.

Cuando escucho la puerta fue que reacciono, si había molestado a Kai lo mas probable es que este hubiera salido a dar una vuelta. Y tomar aire. Como lo había hecho ya todo el día Rei maldijo una vez mas, con la única diferencia de que esta vez se había mal dicho a el mismo. Lo que no quería que pasara, el mismo lo había provocado. No había querido pelear con Kai.

Pero es que había sido tanto en el día que ya no lo soportaba. Pasó su brazo por su frente y cubrió su mirada triste y decepcionada. Dejo el tiempo volar un rato, pensando en nada, se sentía muy cansado frustrado y además molesto, como para pensar en alguna de las estupideces del día.

El sueño ganaba terreno en su persona cuando lo escucho, la puerta se abría de nueva cuenta y se cerraba de forma suave, escucho unos pasos venir de aquí para allá, y de inmediato reconoció el fino andar de esas pisadas, solo había una persona que pisaría así, ese sin duda era Kai.

Por largo rato Rei medito si debía salir, a juzgar por las pisadas, aunque discretas no dejaban de moverse, supuso que Kai estaba molesto por tal desorden en su amada casa, debatiendo en si salir o no salir. Pensando el discurso que daría a Kai, las miles de disculpas que ofrecería y un poco mas, de pensar en como compensar a su querido Fénix. Y ante todo tomar valor para salir y enfrentar a Kai, las horas, se habían ido volando.

Se puso de pie llegando a la conclusión de que no iría a ningún lado hay recostado, y lamentándose de todo. Se coloco su reloj que había dejado en mueble de la habitación y noto con sorpresa que el reloj marcaba las 10:00 en punto. No muy confiado de su reloj, Rei miro el reloj colgado en la pared, si efectivamente ya eran las 10:00

Ya era muy tarde ahora aunque quisiera poner remedio a la solución ya era muy tarde… Cavilaba en esto cuando la puerta sonó una vez mas.

-"Rei… "- le llamo de forma sutil Kai

Con una sonrisa triste el neko se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Cual seria su sorpresa al sentir un débil resplandor golpear sus ojos.

Muchas velas iluminaban el lugar, un rico aroma a rosas inundaba el lugar y la hermosa alfombra de color rojo que solía estar en el estudio de Kai se hallaba en medio de la sala, los sillones habían desaparecido junto con el árbol y en su lugar pétalos de rosa de extendía por el suelo haciendo una alfombra mas. Y justamente en el centro de la alfombra una cena sencilla, en realidad comida china recién ordenada, una botella de vino fría y lo más importante y significativo para Rei. Un pequeño árbol de navidad miniatura, con esferas tan pequeñas que casi parecían juguetes.

-"Pero… Kai que es"- dijo el neko aun incrédulo.

-"Antes dijiste que querías que esta navidad fuera inolvidable para mi, ¿No es cierto?"-

Rei movió la cabeza, aun sin entender mucho, y dio una afirmación a lo que Kai preguntaba. Sin duda ese era su deseo, pero no había salido del todo bien.

-"pues déjame decirte Rei que esta navidad ya es inolvidable para mi"- dijo Kai mirando todo lo que había preparado

-"Si lo imagino, con todo el desastre que i.e.…"- dijo el neko con voz apagada y una sonrisa triste en sus felinas facciones.

Kai por su parte le miro de reojo y al notar aquella expresión apagada en Rei, puso sus dedos en la boca de Rei imponiéndole silencio y viéndolo fijamente, con una expresión seria.

-"Esta navidad"- dijo Kai retomando su dialogo –"Es inolvidable, por que estoy aquí contigo"-

Esas palabras habían dejado a Rei helado y con los ojos exageradamente abiertos, su mirada se entercio enormemente cuando los labios de Kai se posaron el los suyos de forma dulce.

Sus mejillas se encendieron de inmediato y sus ojos se entrecerraron con un hermoso color dorado en sus pupilas, hasta que por fin se cerraron por completo. Kai se separo de el lentamente, y despacio le guió hasta donde se hallaba la alfombra. Kai ofreció un plato de comida a Rei, claramente feliz.

Y Rei al notar su expresión se vio inundado de aquel sentimiento, ahora se daba cuenta de que nada mas le hacia falta.

La cena siguió acompañada de una charla amena, el neko contó con algo de ironía y gracia lo que le había ocurrido. El incidente con las luces, la anciana, el baño, el gran incendio. TODO

-"Aun no entiendo ¿por que se abra quemado de esa forma el árbol?"- dijo Rei mirando vagamente el lugar ahora lleno de hollín en el que estaba anteriormente el árbol.

-"Yo puedo contestar eso Rei"- dijo Kai llamando la atención del gato hacia él, y este solo miro intrigado –"Resulta que no leíste las instrucciones de la caja, en donde explican claramente que a pesar de su apariencia, la serie era un serie para exteriores, y por ello era muy peligrosa tenerla dentro de casa. Ya que se sobre calentaban demasiado las luces"-

Un débil _'Ohh'_ avergonzado salio de la boca de Rei, mientras se sonrojaba visiblemente ante lo tonto de la situación; sin duda laguna ahora leería con más detenimiento las instrucciones. Kai sonrió al ver a su novio avergonzado de tal manera. Tomo mas vino y lo ofreció a Rei, sin decir nada Rei levanto su copa y espero a que Kai le sirviera. No noto como la boca de la botella pasaba de largo su copa y se dirigía por completo a su pecho.

Cuando al fin la botella estuvo en su rango de visión, alzo la vista confundido viendo a Kai en 4 puntos, y apuntando la boca de la botella como si de un arma se tratara. Rei no entendió el sutil mensaje de Kai, y solo hasta que este sonrió de aquella forma tan provocadora, que Rei capto las intenciones de su novio.

Lentamente Kai dejo caer el vino por toda la camisa de Rei manchándola y provocándole un escalofrió. Sintió los fuertes brazos de Kai pasarse por su cintura mientras el, nada inocente echaba para atrás su cabeza, y arqueaba su espalda ofreciendo a Kai su pecho. Empezando por el cuello, Kai comenzó a besarle lentamente mientras bajaba, su mano derecha se apresuraba a quitar botón por botón, y su mano izquierda se aferraba a la cintura de Rei fuertemente manteniéndolo en la posición mas adecuada para su labor.

Mientras su lengua bajaba haciendo círculos y dejando un surco mojado por donde pasaba. Rei se deleitaba con aquellos labios que se paseaban descaradamente por su cuello arrancándole suspiros. Un débil gemido se dejo escuchar por la habitación, cuando Kai por fin habiendo terminado su labor de desabotonar ropa; había comenzado un descenso lento y minucioso por su pecho.

Entre tanto la mente de Kai se hallaba concentrada en un cosa en especial: el sabor del vino en el cuerpo de Rei, su lengua se movía ágilmente por todo el pecho, subiendo al cuello y bajando a los pezones haciendo círculos alrededor de ellos, y de nueva cuenta a los mismo. Sonrió contra el cuerpo de Rei, cuando este al sentir la lengua de Kai cerca de su pezón, impaciente arqueo la espalda intentando guiar la boca de Kai hacia el.

Atendiendo esa muda suplica Hiwatari termino la tortura llevando ese pezón a su boca, y lamiendo y chupando con frenesí, le dejo por completo erecto. Mismo procedimiento para el siguiente y por fin su amante se hallaba con esa linda expresión que tanto le gustaba. Bajo su camino de besos por el estomago de Rei. Mientras sus manos se hallaban mas entretenidas en quitar el pantalón de las piernas de Rei.

Sintió con gusto como mientras su lengua se hundía en el ombligo de Rei, y este suspiraba profundamente, la erección dentro los bóxer de Rei, pedía a gritos ser sacada, con malicia Hiwatari bajo totalmente hasta los pies de Rei, y lentamente jugando con su lengua, comienzo a lamer los dedos, los tobillos, las piernas y los muslos de Rei.

Con gemidos ahora sonoros, el neko simplemente se dejaba guiar, ahora se sentía incapaz de pedir algo por mucho que lo deseara, el tortuoso juego de Kai lo tenia en un éxtasis difícil de describir. Lo único que tenia su atención era esa lengua, paseándose descaradamente por todo su cuerpo.

Kai levanto la vista al percibir ese débil espasmo en el cuerpo de Rei. Sonriendo de forma perversa, tomo el bóxer de Rei y los bajo lentamente, haciendo al gato gemir, al sentir por fin liberada su hinchada virilidad. Gustoso Kai se inclino de nuevo sobre Rei, y por muy contrario a lo que pensaría el neko; la boca de Kai no se dirigiría a su necesitado miembro, al contrario iría a posarse en su ingle, dejando besos tan cortos, como efímeras caricias que hacían a Rei perder el sentido.

Un grave gemido escapo de la boca de Rei, en forma de protesta y su espalda se arqueo por demás.

-"Kai… Ya no…"- La voz del neko fue opacada por un gemido que se perdió en los labios de Rei.

Y Kai mas que satisfecho con su trabajo, se incorporo levemente tomando el miembro de Rei con una mano. Sonrió mas gustoso al ver a Rei retorcerse ante su agarre. Excitado a sobre manera por esa expresión Kai llevo a su boca el ahora grande miembro de Rei. Comenzó dando un par de lengüetadas en la punta de este. Luego, comenzó a hacer círculos en la punta y bajar humedeciendo con su lengua el necesitado órgano de su amante.

Hizo esto varias veces hasta por fin, introducirlo por completo en su boca, lo introdujo casi hasta el fondo, sintiendo con agrado como la punta rozaba su garganta, lo volvió a sacar y esta ves, mordió ligeramente la punta. Sintió el fuerte agarre de Rei en su nuca, y como impaciente su neko, buscaba poner su miembro en su boca otra vez. Presa de la excitación Kai solo hizo lo que su propio instinto mando. Volvió a llevar al neko a su boca, una y otra vez. Mezclando ligeras succiones con un poco de mordidas.

Saco ese miembro hinchado de su boca, teniendo algo mas en mente, Kai remplazo su boca por su mano, recibiendo una queja de la boca de Rei. Beso los labios de Rei con fiereza y hambruna, y muy a su pesar se detuvo completamente, se separo de los labios de Rei, mientras el con una expresión de completa excitación le veía atentamente.

Kai se levanto y dio la espalda a Rei mientras el le observaba con atención, lentamente de forma varonil y muy atrevida. Kai comenzó, quitando su saco y dejándolo caer, desabotono su camisa tan lentamente que Rei sentía que tal suspenso le haría estallar en cualquier momento. Inquieto por eso Rei llevo su mano a aquello que le estaba causando tanto dolor. Tomo su miembro y lentamente comenzó a masturbarlo.

Kai saco su camisa viendo a Rei en forma, tan sexy. Desabotono su pantalón mientras lentamente de forma sensual bajaba la cremallera, dejo caer el pantalón al igual que sus otras prendas, mientras el ritmo en la mano de Rei aumentaba. Y aquellos ojos dorados no se alejaban de su persona. Por fin en bóxer, Kai lentamente les quito, haciendo pausas dramáticas que hacían la sangre de Rei hervir en sus venas.

Por fin la prenda callo dejando a Hiwatari, mostrándole su fuerte espalda, esa cintura tan bien formada y ese trasero que…_oh dioses cuando daría por tener ese trasero otra vez. _La mente de Rei divagaba, imaginaba sus manos en el escultural cuerpo del Ruso, sus manos paseando en sus muslos y cadera, mientras su miembro era acogido por el interior de Kai.

Los ojos de Rei se sumergían en un dorado intenso que reflejaba su estado de frenesí. Kai al notar esa mirada y ver como la mano de Rei aumentaba a un ritmo mucho mas fuerte, Kai comprendió que pronto seria. Se inclino frente a Rei y dio un beso en sus labios que Rei volvió apasionado e intenso. Respondiendo ese beso Kai bajo lentamente su mano donde pidió, permiso a la mano de Kon para seguir en la labor de estimularlo.

El ritmo de Kai se volvió intenso, y al poco tiempo Rei se vació por completo en la mano del ruso. Kai miro con gran satisfacción como Rei rugía prácticamente al sentir su cuerpo estallar. Sintió su mano ser bañada por aquel liquido blanquecino y sonrió satisfecho.

La vista nublada de Rei, intentaba enfocar bien las cosas cuando una sensación en particular llamo su atención. Casi de inmediato Kai seguía estimulándolo, seguía con sus movimientos solo que ahora, con una mano le masturbaba mientras la otra estaba buscando entrar en el, y no solo eso la lengua de Kai se paseaba inquieta por su abdomen y ombligo, haciendo recorridos interminables.

No paso mucho para que Rei volviera a sentir esa molestia, de nueva cuenta se encontraba duro, y sin espacio suficiente como para protestar, sus gemidos salían fieros e incontrolables de su boca. Pero noto algo peculiar, esta vez Kai al sentirlo tan duro se había detenido y se había incorporado un poco.

Rei le miro agitado y extrañado, mientras Kai se colocaba en su regazo. Los ojos de Rei se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a Kai acomodarse y darle paso a su interior, dejándolo penetrarlo de forma lenta y aun ritmo que Kai imponía…

-"Esto es lo que querías amor, es tuyo"- susurro jadeante Kai dejando entrar a Rei.

El neko se quejo al sentir aquella cavidad estrecha, tan estrecha como la primera vez que lo había recivido, era tan placentero, y ver Kai, sentándose en su miembro, empalándose por su voluntad hacia de la experiencia algo aun mas excitante. Con dificultad el neko logro sentarse, jadeante abrazo a Kai mientras el, solo suspiraba profundamente intentando calmar su dolor. Acaricio a Kai por la espalda y coloco su mano en la nuca de Kai.

-"Gracias"- susurro al odio de Kai, mientras daba un pequeño empujón, comprobando por la reacción de Kai que, este estaba listo para seguir.

Moviéndose lentamente de forma delicada, el vaivén de Rei comenzó, suave y lento, mientras Kai suspiraba su nombre en su oído. Después de un rato de tranquilidad, Rei pudo sentir como deliciosamente la cadera de Kai se movía mas rápido y frenéticamente hacia el, obligándolo a imponer un ritmo, y después acelerarlo. Kai mordía su labio fuertemente intentando inútilmente contener esos gemidos. Pero conforme las estocadas de Rei se volvían mas profundas, Rei alcazaba una y otra ves ese punto que le hacia gritar como desquiciado.

Sintió a su miembro ser atendido por Rei, mientras el neko seguía su labor en sincronización perfecta, no paso mucho tiempo para que Rei sintiera llegar el orgasmo de Kai. Sintió la contracción en el interior de Kai y lo sintió vaciarse en su estomago. Sentirse aprisionado de esa forma obligo a Rei a vaciarse en el interior de Kai llenándolo por completo.

Ambos permanecieron quietos sin moverse, tranquilo Kai espero que Rei terminara por completo para dejarlo salir lentamente. Por su parte Rei se dejo caer en la cama, siendo atacado de nueva cuenta por Kai. Sintiendo con una extraña sensación en sus entrañas como Kai de nuevo bajaba hasta su flácido miembro y lo lamía con morbo.

-"Por dios ¿Kai, no te cansas?"- susurro el neko con una sonrisa que pronto fue borrada al sentir como los fuertes brazos de Kai lo volteaban obligándolo a dejar su lindo y redondo trasero levantado.

-"No, ya te deja hacer conmigo, ahora mi toca a mi, además hay un lugar que no he probado el día hoy"- dijo Hiwatari relamiendo sus labios e inclinándose, para adentrar su lengua en Rei.

Rei sintió una enorme descarga que rápidamente lo éxito de por tercera vez en el día, Kai había adentrado su lengua en su entrada y sin duda, sabia que seguiría después, dio un grito sonoro de placer cuando sintió la mano de Kai cerrarse como hierro en su miembro despertándolo con algo de brusquedad.

Cuando menos lo había notado, ay se encontraba de nuevo gimiendo mientras Kai seguía dilatando su pobre entrada, sintió un enorme dolor, y recordó su caída de en la tarde. Sintió al primer intruso y se tenso, sin duda había dolido mas de lo normal en esta ocasión, se quejo un tiempo, pero sin lugar a dudas volvió a acostumbrarse, algo adolorido. Sintió al segundo y mas tarde aun tercero. Cuando Kai al fin saco sus dedos, Rei no tuvo mas opción que apretar sus manos en la alfombra.

Y como si fuera su primera vez, dolió de tal forma que entre sollozos de Rei, Kai se detuvo.

-"¿Estas bien neko?"- pregunto Kai preocupado observando el rostro tan dolido que tenia su amante, y como su respiración se hallaba mas agitada de lo normal.

-"Es…Estoy bien"- susurro Rei respirando profundamente y lentamente haciendo su cadera hacia atrás para dejar entrar a Kai de una buena vez

Dio un gritillo ahogado al sentir el dolor puso su rostro en el suelo, justo aun lado de sus manos, y hay permaneció quieto. Mientras escuchaba y sentía con justo como Kai se aferraba a sus caderas, y la respiración agitada de Kai ahora chocaba en su odio. Sonrió feliz.

-"Kai…"- le llamo suavemente –"Muévete"- dijo Rei ligeramente, con un toque de orden.

Kai obediente hizo caso, y casi de inmediato había comenzado con su vaivén, ayudado por Rei que movía sus caderas en dirección contraria haciendo la penetración mas profunda y fuerte. Después de un tiempo Kai se hallaba enloquecido en las caderas de Rei entrando y saliendo con fuerza mientras Rei disfrutaba con extraño morbo, el placer tan grande que le estaba dando Kai al estar tan adolorido por su caida. Ese dolor intensificaba esa sensación.

Rei se levanto recargando su espalda en pecho de Kai y dejando a este abrazarlo con libertad. Kai solo paso una de sus manos hasta dejarla en el pecho de Rei, mientras la otra seguía guiando las caderas del chino. Jadeos extensos salían de boca de Rei, mientras Kai intentaba acallarlas con su boca.

Y por fin llego ese breve segundo, una ultima estocada profunda por parte de Kai, basto para hacerlo terminar dentro de Rei, y al mismo tiempo hacerle tener su propio orgasmo.

Sintió a sus piernas fallar, y caer con el rostro de frente recargado en el torso de sus manos, con Kai aun dentro de si, y con la frente de Kai exquisitamente mojada en su espalda, sintiendo con agrado el aliento agitado de Kai en ella. Sintió a Kai salir de el mientras un pesado sueño lo invadía, se puso de pie, dejando caer parte de la semilla de Kai que se había alojado en su interior.

-"¿A donde vas?"- dijo Kai recargándose boca abajo en la alfombra

-"Ha hacer algo con la instalación de luz, tengo sueño, me has dejado molido"- dijo Rei volteando con buna sonrisa para Kai.

-"Quieres ir ya a la cama"- dijo Kai poniéndose de pie y soplando varias de las velas en la habitación. Una a una Kai pasó apagándolas hasta que por fin se hallaban a oscuras. Rei solo le había observado atento, cuando al fin hubo terminado, Kai se abrazo a su cintura y le dio unos besos suaves en el cuello.

-"Arregle la luz mientras estabas en el cuarto"- dijo Kai contra el cuello de Rei

Rei sonrió mientras abrazaba a Kai y lo guiaba a la habitación.

-"Gracias Kai… y ¿Kai?-

Kai atendió el llamado de Rei y levanto la vista, fijando sus orbes amatista en las doradas de Rei

-"Feliz navidad"- susurro Rei cerrando los ojos y ofreciéndolos a Kai

-"Feliz navidad"- dijo Kai en los labios de Rei antes de besarlos…

Así cayeron en la cama, tapándose con las sabanas, y Rei recostándose en el pecho de Kai. Poco tiempo pasó para que ambos cayeran dormidos. O al menos uno de ellos, Rei abrió los ojos, y se incorporo lo suficiente solo para acariciar el cabello de Kai y verlo dormir, sus ojos se entrecerraron y brillaron cristalinos. Mientras sus dedos aun curiosos paseaban por los cabellos bicolores de Kai.

-"Después de todo no fue tan mala la navidad"-

± Fin ±

**Notas de la Autora:**

Kanna: emm aquí esta mi pequeño trabajo navideño 0

Ch.Ka: ¬¬ pequeño? Te emocionas con el limón

Kanna: Claro babas es limón // algún problema?

Ch.Ka: No ninguno por mi encantada, solo no digas pequeño U.U pensé que lo harías mucho mas corto.

Kanna: bueno ambas lo pensamos pero no salio tan corto nee? n.nU

Ch.ka: Si muy cierto Ù.u

Kanna: Bueno espero disfruten mucho este fic-sillo con el que oficialmente ya soy miembro de las crónicas de Kai x Rei w y no olviden nuevo mote de Kanna, Kanna Kuroneko 0

Ch.Ka: y su comercial del mote Que por todo le paso a Rei… que manchada te viste ¬¬

Kanna: Pero que buena recompensa le dio Kai no? ÙwU

Ch.Ka: eso que ni que…

Kanna: Ya saben comentarios, intentos de asesinato amenazas y cartas bomba…

Ch.Ka: A SU MAIL!!!

Kanna: Mendiga conciencia me gano U.U

Ch.Ka: Claro siempre abusas de mi ¬¬

Kanna: TT nos vemos

Janne!!!


End file.
